Never Give In
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Never Give Up Mayumi... Don't make the same mistake I did.


My heart thundered in my chest. Eh? Madoka! No… not again… I can't take this any longer…

"Homura…" she says from behind me.

"What Mayumi?" I whisper.

"We have to go backwards" Mayumi replies.

"I can't do this anymore Mayumi… I just can't…" I mumble.

"You can't give up Homura. Use your grief seed or you'll end up just like Ma-san" Mayumi insists.

"I'm through Mayumi. Here" I say, passing her my shield.

"Homura… what are you saying?" Mayumi cries.

"I can't do this. I refuse to continue to watch Madoka die over and over. I don't want you to be burdened by me any longer either" I reply turning away from my younger sister.

"Mura… don't leave me…" Mayumi cries, using her childhood name for me.

"I can't keep living and watching Madoka die and dragging you with me, May" I sigh, also using my childhood name for her, falling to my knees as more darkness begins to overtake my purple soul gem.

She collapses next to me tears streaming down her face and falling onto my cheeks.

"Don't do this… please!" she mutters.

My magical girl outfit shatters and is replaced with my school uniform.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Mayumi. Don't go back a million times over and over trying to save me. Because in the end you'll end up being the only magical girl" I whisper, holding up my soul gem expectantly.

"Mura! Don't make me kill you! I can't watch you die! Ma-san, Runa-chan, Kaede-chan, Sachi-san and even Yuzuki are all gone! You can't leave me too!" Mayumi cries.

"Kill me now or I won't ever be killed May-chan" I whisper weakly.

"I can't do it and you know it!" Mayumi shouts.

"Mayumi… your name means 'true gentle beauty' and you live up to it. Don't let me burden you any longer" I smile.

Mayumi puts her face in her hands and cries softly.

"Please hurry May" I say.

Slowly and painfully she takes out one of her throwing stars and without looking she throws the star at my soul gem, shattering it and along with it, my life force.

…_._

**Mayumi's POV**

After what seemed like hours of crying over the bodies of my sister and her best friend, I stand and hold my sister's shield to my chest as the storm gets worse and worse.

Sachiko Shirayuki. Sachi-san. First to die, I respected her as much as my sister.

Kaede Sarasa. Kaede-chan. Became a witch, klutzy friend of Runa-chan.

Haruna Nakamura. Runa-chan. Died killing Kaede, one of my best friends.

Yuzuki Amaterasu. Yuzuki-chan. Died protecting me, the greatest person and friend I have ever known.

Madoka Kaname. Died only minutes ago, the one my sister always wanted to protect.

Homura Akemi. Killed by me, so she wouldn't turn into a witch, my older sister.

And me, Mayumi Akemi. The last one standing and the only magical girl left.

Kyubei. The evil creature that cursed the 7 of us to this fate. I want to strangle it alive, but it never stays dead.

My dark blue hair that reaches my ankles is covered in dirt. My black eyes are lifeless and distant. My magical girl outfit remains clean, bright aqua and midnight black.

I click my sister's shield onto my arm as she always did and I stand up.

"I'm sorry Mura. I can't stay here. I can't defeat the witch without you. Without any of you"

I hold my purplish aqua soul gem, completely clear of darkness, in front of me and at the same time I activate my sister's shield, turning back time.

…_..._

**Kaede's POV**

I see her before she sees me. She stopped that…whatever it was.

She has long dark blue hair that reaches her ankles, with the two parts at the front plaited, black eyes and pale skin. She wears a black skirt that ends just past her knees, black boots and an aqua shirt, tucked in tightly, buttons down the middle and with no sleeves. Around her neck hangs a dark blue necklace with 6 flowers on it. In her hair is a similar flower that is aqua.

She fought with ninja stars. Millions of them. Surrounding her, protecting her. Not once was she hit by that thing.

Before she spots me I am approached by a white creature. I'm not sure what it is but it looks harmless enough.

When the girl finally sees me her expression betrays nothing… until she sees the white creature.

Her eyes go wide and suddenly about 20 ninja stars are flying towards it.

Instinctively I stand in front of it and the stars stop.

"Move away" the girl demands coldly.

"You can't hurt a harmless creature" I say holding my head high.

"That _creature _is anything but harmless" she says the word with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" I say, confused by this entire conversation I was having with this cold girl.

"Step away from the cursed thing before I have to hurt you" she growls.

Before I can reply the white creature jumps onto my shoulder and speaks "Why do you wish to hurt me, magical girl?"

"You darned creature… you know very well why" the black eyed girl replies.

"I-It talked!" I exclaim, not managing to hold back my surprise.

Both the creature and the girl look at me.

"Of course. I'm Kyubei" the creature spoke.

"What's a magical girl?" I ask.

Before it can reply it is knocked off my shoulder by a ninja star, and then shot with more until it was no longer moving.

"H-how could you do that?!" I cry in shock, picking up its body. Unable to do anything I drop it and run away from the black eyed girl.

…

**Mayumi's POV**

I watch silently as the red haired girl runs away. She cut her hair shorter but I still recognised her. Kaede. Dark red hair, silver eyes, tanned skin. The confused, klutzy one. The magical girl who's weapon had been swords. Lots and lots of swords.

"Was that really necessary? You know I can't die" Kyubei asks reappearing near it's dead body.

"You stay away from them you _thing_" I growl.

"Mayumi Akemi, a magical girl. Are you trying to prevent me from creating more Magical Girls?" Kyubei asks.

"Shut up. Just stay away from them. Because if you don't I will keep on killing you until you run out of your 1000 lives" I reply.

I turn away from it, picking up the discarded grief seed as I go before walking away.

…_.._

**Kaede's POV**

The entire night I can't stop thinking about the girl. She killed that…that thing. And then she killed that creature with no thought.

What is a magical girl? Why can't I help but like that girl? Who is she anyway?

"Are you awake Kaede?" a voice from my window asks.

I sit up in my bed and find Kyubei sitting on my window sill.

"Kyubei?! But she…" I exclaim.

"I can't die, Kaede" Kyubei replies, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to answer your question" Kyubei replies.

"You mean… what is a magical girl?" I repeat.

"Yes. A magical girl is a girl who protects this world from the evil things called Witches. Like you saw today a magical girl called Mayumi killed a Witch" Kyubei explains.

"So that thing was a Witch?" I ask.

"Yes. And you can defeat them too" Kyubei says.

"Me? But I'm not a magical girl" I say.

"I can make you one. I will grant any one of your wishes and you will become a magical girl" Kyubei says.

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Really. Any wish and I will grant it. In return you will become a magical girl" Kyubei replies.

"Any wish ever… That could take forever to consider… I need to think about that" I say thoughtfully.

"It can be anything you want Kaede. I'll see you in the morning then" Kyubei says before it disappears out of my sight.

…_.._

**Mayumi's POV**

I can't do it. I can't look her in the eye. Not after I killed her.

My sister. She's alive. But she is no longer a magical girl. We're starting at a new school today and I still haven't looked her in the eye.

I just can't. She isn't my cold sister anymore. She is back to her cheerful, klutzy self. Her hair tied into two plaits and wearing red glasses.

I haven't seen Madoka once and I almost mentioned her to my sister but thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

"Have fun May!" Homura smiles cheerfully.

"Bye, Mura" I reply not looking at her.

Once I'm sure she's gone I head towards the classroom I was told to go to.

The teacher is waiting for me. I don't want to do this. But as I enter the classroom I keep a straight face. Because I saw it coming already.

"Everyone this is our new student. Go ahead" the teacher introduces.

"I'm Mayumi Akemi. It's nice to meet you" I say bowing my head. When I raise it I don't even bother to stare back at the one person who's caramel eyes stare at me the most intensely.

Sitting in the same spot. Two seats back from the front in the middle.

Yuzuki.

…..

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Um obviously I own all of the characters except Kyubei, Madoka and Homura. Another thing in the meaning of their names. I wanted all the characters to have names that meant something. Also they all replace one character. _

_Kaede (meaning: Maple) – replaces: Sayaka_

_Mayumi (meaning: True Gentle Beauty) – replaces: Homura_

_Yuzuki (meaning: Gentle Moon) – replaces: Madoka_

_Sachiko (meaning: Joyful, Happy Child) – replaces: Mami_

_Haruna (meaning: Spring Vegetables) – replaces: Sakura_

_A/N: Please Review if you liked it. _


End file.
